sociologyafandomcom-20200214-history
Family
A Family is most commonly a Mother and Father with on average one child. In this status they care for each-other and love each-other. Over time there have been many Changes in the family and these have developed through new Social policies and changes in the general Ideology of the family. These changes have also been influenced by the media. Types of family Nuclear family The nuclear family is the one most enforced by the patriachy of the modern world. It consists of both a Mother and Father and then between one or two children. This family fits in with the idea that there is need for a mother and father (the view of a functionalist) The nuclear family also helps insist the sexual division of labour as it has both a mother and father for the roles needed. Extended Family Your extended family is anyone who is related to you that you or in your kinship. For example, Aunties, Uncles, Grandparents etc. Privatised Nuclear Family Same-Sex family The same sex family is nothing far from the name. It consists of two parents, both being male or both being female. It is classed as a form of diverse family as it is not as common or socially consesual. Blended family The Blended Family or Reconstituted Family are families where the parents, that have a child/children, have divorced and remarried with new partners making them the Step parents to the child. Views of the family Functionalist The functionalist view is the view most commonly associated with family, people who prefer this view will undoubtedly prefer the nuclear family. This is because they believe this family creates a functioning family with a clear definition between roles such as male and female. These are known as conjugal roles and come in both integrated roles and segregated roles. Segregated roles are when there is a clear difference between male and female roles such as cleaning for the women and DIY for the man. Integrated are the now more common conjugal roles and are when there is less of a difference between roles so the man can do jobs that would be typically associated with women vice versa. Sexual division of labour The sexual division of labour is an idea though of by the sociologist "Parsons" he believed that husband and wife had two different roles within the family. The husband would have the instrumental role and looks after such things as financial troubles. This role is thought of as being very stressing for the husband so the wife relieves the stress on the husband by using love and understanding. The wife on the other hand has the expressive role and she would care for the children and husband. she takes care of the children and her husband. Marxist Marxists share a similar perspective to Functionalists. They believe a well structured family contributes to the maintenance of society. Unlike Functionalists, Marxists do not believe that the nuclear family is a necessary institution. Instead they argue that the family (in whatever form it takes) should fit within the capitalist society. In the capitalist society all forms of property is privatised and would be passed down through family generations and that is one of the main purposes for nuclear family. Marxists also state that the woman's role in the family is that of the expressive role within the sexual division of labour but not for the same reasons as Functionalists. She provided sexual release for her husband and was the provider of heirs to pass on family wealth. Althusser, who was a French Marxist, argued that for the capitalist perspective to work, the working class must submit to the upper/ ruling class in society and that the family's role would be to pass on the correct ideologies so that this can continue. Feminists Marxist Feminists Marxists Feminists are more of a criticism towards the Marxist perspective and how it oppresses women. They argue that by society accepting capitalism that women are then forced into their role which is to suppress male frustration through sex. This would then ease any stress and not run any risk of the male challenging his superiors and still submitting to the ruling class Radical Feminists Radical Feminists argue that society as a whole is covertly run by male dominance. This covert power is not made obvious but it does exist and it is oppressing all women. Category:Changes In The Family Category:1 Category:2 Category:3 Category:4 Category:5 Category:6 Category:7 Category:8 Category:9 Category:10